Past, Present, Future
by Mialana
Summary: What if Alanna went 700 years into the future (hence- she's from 1303 and jumps to 2003)?What if her friends follow after she's gone for 3 years? What if she lived with the Charmed Ones? This is a crossover b/t SOLT and Charmed- Please don't be mad! A/J
1. Arrivals and Realizations

Past, Present, Future.

By Alanna-Lianna

Authors note: Please just let me say that this story is a crossover of SOLT and Charmed. If you don't like it then tough, but if you're willing to try the story out anyway then thank you. So please don't be mad at me!

Disclaimer: I don't own SOLT- Tamora Pierce does. I don't own Charmed- Constance M. Burge does. I only own the characters that I add in here. Like Stephan, Sara (yes you Sara Basara!) Jessica (yet again you Jessie!) Marie, Jason, and Ethan are mine.

Arrivals and Realizations 

            The buzz of the Counting Crows song "American Girls" played through Alanna's stereo.  She was fixing her now brunette hair with her blow dryer trying to knock out any of the natural curls that were in it. She was almost done when she heard a very loud crash in the attic of the Manor. _Great just what I need- another demon_, she thought warily as she got up from her vanity to dash for the attic. 

            "God, what the hell is going on in here?" Piper's voice boomed from the door that stood ajar to the attic. Alanna almost there to the door halted to see if it was truly a real danger and if they really needed her now. 

            "Well, first of all, you were asking for a sign from the past to help us discover what happened to Melinda in 1303 and the next thing we know it these… Knights in Shining Armor show up." Page was obviously furious; she would never be very sarcastic with rage filling her voice unless she knew that the spell backfired on either her or all of them. Page spoke up "Who are you guys anyway?"

            "We are from Tortall. I am Jonathan of Conte and this is my cousin Gareth of Naxen- he is the younger-"

            "And I'm George. No need to know my ranks nor where I come from." George's voice sounded throughout the room. Alanna instantly stilled. A part of her heart that remained dormant for three long years quivered with hope, love and anticipation. She had longed to feel that way for years and now that the two loves that remained in her heart were here in the same building as her- under the same roof. She started to panic- she wanted to make herself known but not too soon. She decided to stay put among the steps that counted agony to her. She would only make herself known until she was to be called upon. 

            "Well first of all, welcome to San Francisco, and welcome to the Halliwell Manor. I am Leo Wyatt; this is my wife and one of her sisters Piper Halliwell and Page Matthews. Their sister Phoebe is at work and Alanna is getting ready for school."

            "Alanna? _Alanna_? Alanna of Trebond and Olau? Is that whom you are speaking of? The first Lady Knight for Tortall for over a century? My _Champion_?"  Jon asked bewildered. Alanna could sense the strong feeling of tension in the room. She was starting to reconsider weather or not she should make herself known to those up there in the attic. The tension only grew stronger when there was no immediate answer in the room. _It's now or never Alanna- you can do it! _She climbed the stairs nervously to see only Page, Pipe, Leo, Jonathan, Gary, and George all standing in a circle facing each other.

            "Um, may I ask what's going on in here? I heard a crash and I thought that the Source sent another demon after us so I was checking to see if it was alright in here." Alanna walked around them to look out the window then she made her way towards the Book of Shadows to see that it was opened to the "Missing Link Spell." This was not a good thing because the spell was only used to fill in missing parts of history and if not used properly then the past will be taken from its present, being sent to the future to those that have narrated the spell, their present. The worst that could happen is that the most important things of the link between those histories be nonexistent and that many artifacts of the most memorable of those centuries disappear into thin air. But if used cautiously then there would be only a pause or a strain in that link of history and that life would still run its course but wondering what happened won't be solved until that pause is put back into play. This spell was the most dangerous yet trickiest spell for any witch –even the Charmed Ones- to perform. It was nicknamed the Past, Present, Future spell.

            "Before you ask- Piper and Page decided to do that spell. You know that they are looking for any clue as to what happened to Melinda in 1303 with her disappearance. This is the only spell that could help retrieve any clues as to where her whereabouts where during that time. Instead of any steady clues that we were hoping for we got-"

            "Jon, Gary, and George. My old friends from Tortall." Alanna was practically shaking all over. Her friends now being dragged into the future just the same exact way that she was brought her here was beginning to unravel her nerves.

            "You know them?" Asked Page a little astonished. 

            "Yes I do. I grew up with them." Alanna could feel the tension grow even more.

"Jon, Gary, George- welcome to my new home." She smiled and tried to relax but fear only grew.

            "So this is where you've been hiding for three years?" George complied looking at her. He noticed her new look- medium back length brunette hair, brown contacts, a soft tan, and natural make-up. In his eyes she looked just as beautiful as she was before her disappearance. But she noticed that Jon was looking at her, more like staring at her like he did Thayet. However, he saw her more than just the Woman Who Rides Like A Man, he saw her as an angel. She was the most heavenly one of all. His heart raced even more than it did for Thayet now. 

            Alanna spoke up "yeah, I guess that I have been here for a while, but I had my fair share of travel. Around California that is." She looked at the clock and noticed that she had only an hour left to get to school. "Oh my gosh! I really need to be getting ready! I'm sorry that I can't stay any longer but I really have to go to school!" She dashed out of the room forgetting to say a proper "bye" to her friends and guardians. 

            Thirty minutes later she had finally tamed her curls and had on a pair of black jeans, a light brown long sleeved ruffled shirt and a pair of black heels. When she went down for breakfast she saw that Jon, Gary, and George all in present day clothing. Jon had on some jeans, a black under shirt, and a blue plaid button up and down shirt on over it. His muscles were really evident to see that his abs showed perfectly through the fabric.

Gary had on a UCLA shirt on and a pair of jeans as well. George had on jeans as well and a black T- shirt on. 

            "Now when you go up for debate remember to say," 

            "That when showcasing sex, violence, and harassing on America's TV shows that it gives the children of the nation the idea that to be popular they should do it. Don't worry Piper I understand. Now take care of Wyatt for me please and be sure to look after my friends."

            "Don't worry I will. I may have to have them work with me on taking care of Wyatt today so that way I can get that order out to the club."

            "That's right! Tonight the Counting Crows are rolling through!"

            "Before you come to P3 though, be sure that you have _all_ of your homework done." Piper warned.

            "Don't worry I will. I always do!" Alanna claimed, just as she said that a horn blew from outside. "That's my ride got to go!" Soon she was out the door and headed towards her friend Sara's car, in the back was Stephan and Marie. "Hey you guys."

            "Good morning," replied Stephan.

            "Hello," Sara said ecstatically, Marie just waved her hello due to the fact that her mouth was full. As Alanna got into the front seat Sara started jabbering away on a guy that she liked and on how Ethan gave her his most famous "He doesn't care about you like I do" speech. "…And I just have no idea as to why he's acting like this." Sara complained.

            "Well have you ever thought that he likes you more than just a friend?" She asked hopefully.

            "No, why would I?"

            "Don't know, I was just hoping that you were over Jason by now."

            "And you think that Ethan has the hots for me?"

            "Well yeah, but never mind. My life is becoming more and more like shit now." Alanna stated dully.

            "What do you mean by that?"

            "Nothing." 

            They continued on their way for school. Somehow her thoughts were distancing herself from every one else. She _knew_ that _something_ wasn't right. Boy, how she wished that it wasn't true!


	2. Insane Memories

Insane Memories 

            Alanna sat in seat staring off into space during her Calculus class. Even though the teacher for the class was enough to make you want to fall asleep during his class- even on a Friday night- she had other reasons to drift off from the rest of the class. She was thinking back to when she was a page, then to when Jon had asked her to be his squire. After that thought it had brought her to the day when she first met the Charmed Ones and became accustomed to the 20th century.

            _It was a normal day at the castle. She was walking down to the stables with Jon. They were talking about how she could go to the gathering that evening in Corus and how she should attend. "Well, I could just wear a dress and be like the normal Ladies," she suggested while almost there._

_            "You could do that," Jon pondered about the idea that was in her head but he didn't believe that it would work. "But you have to think that if everyone knows that warriors usually wear their chain mail to these events."_

_            She had to agree with that factor. If she didn't wear her armor to this gathering everyone would doubt her being the country's sovereign reign's champion. "You do have a point. I just wish that there was an easier way for me to do this and not have to please everyone that I meet," her voice wavered with anxiety and hope that made Jon fear her. He looked into her purple eyes and he noticed that they were filled with sadness. He wanted to help but there was nothing for him to do._

_            She suddenly heard a voice sound in her ears. _

_"Missing in the hands of time,_

_We call upon the arms of those related to I._

_Blood of Melinda we use of thee_

_To search for the missing link of our time…"_

__

            "Alanna? Are you alright?" Jon's voice rang in her ears. She looked at him as if she'd forgotten where she was and who he was.

_            "Oh! I'm fine its just…"she trailed off feeling a little off course. She felt magic being used but she couldn't place exactly where she was feeling it from. The trace of the magic was new and foreign to her yet she knew it was safe magic._

__

"That with the Power of Three

_We ask of a sign from our past to be brought to our present_

_Their future._

_Mothers of our Earth,_

_Blessed Be!"_

            The magic of the spell started to weave in and out of her. The space of the corridor started to become rigid and the air started to… spin? Behind Alanna and Jon was a forming portal and the wind dragged in the spinning air and it wanted Alanna.

_            Her feet started to lift from the ground and she found that trying to control her balance without help was impossible to do. She had to grab hold of Jon. "What's going on?" She shouted over the rage that the wind started to make._

            "I don't know!" Jon replied over the winds. They started to notice that there was a force that was trying to take them apart. They tried to hold onto each other but it was no good. Their grip started to slip and she was headed for the portal. "Hold on!" Jon tried to keep her from slipping away from him but the more that he tried the stronger the winds became and the more violent the pull was. 

            She felt her feet go through the portal, then her knees. She tried to climb up Jon's arm but despite her try it kept her from staying. Next was her waist and after that point there was no hope for her. "Please don't let me go!" She begged into the winds. It was too late though, her arms were yanked from Jon's grip and she flew through the portal. "Alanna" was the last call that she heard from him.

            Inside the portal she noticed that her body was becoming smaller. Her hair longer, and her skin a little paler than usual. **Am I getting younger**, she thought. All too soon there was an opening at the end of the portal.

"Ms. Trebond are you listening to the lecture?" Barked Mr. Roberts. 

            "Um, yes sir," she said still in a little daze.

            "Good. Then what is the formula for the Pathagreum Theory?" She had to think about this for a second.

            "Isn't it a2 + b2= c2?" 

            "Why yes it is. Thank you for participating. Moving on…" Mr. Roberts droned on throughout the rest of the class. Her thoughts continued on that day. It wasn't something that she couldn't shake from her mind. Everyone that saw her go through the halls knew that something was troubling her.

            By the time lunch came her mind was defiantly someplace else. When Sara met up with her during their study hall she pressed the conversation. "Hey what's up? You look kind of down you know." Alanna just shrugged her off. "You know that you can tell me anything," Sara pleaded.

            "Well you know about the two guys that I was having problems with before I came here, right? Well they're here."

            "What!" Sara's shock was so loud that the entire student body stared their way. Quieting her voice she continued. "What do you mean by that? Do you mean that Jon and Gary are both here?"

"Yes and the name is George by the way." Alanna stated annoyed.

"Sorry. Remember that you told me to drop this subject three years ago."

"True. Anyway they came the same way that I did." 

"Through the 'Missing Link' spell?"

"Yes but they didn't age as much as I did."

"How many years do you recon?"

"Bout to the point to where they're starting to grow their mustaches. Its odd how I aged all the way back to when I was 15 when I was just 24 the time I was stolen from 1300. At the time Jon was twenty- eight, the same for George and Gary. I just can't believe that they're here."

"You know, I can't believe it either. When do you think that I can meet them," Sara asked.

"They'll be at the club later on. They're helping Piper out with taking care of Wyatt and setting up the stage for the Counting Crows. You could come home with me after dropping Stephan and Marie off and get ready," Alanna suggested.

"Maybe, don't forget that we have the debate being aired on ABC next week. That's why we're practicing today." Sara inquired.

"Well, let me get to English and you go on to Latin and I'll see you later."

"Alright, pray for me though because Latin class is the most boring way to spend two hours of the day" Sara grumbled.

            They went their own way and soon enough the two hours were over with and the four of them were on their way home. "Hey Alanna, do you have any cousins from out of town that are at your house?" Marie asked.

            "What do you mean by that?"

            "Well we saw extra bodies at your breakfast table when you came out so we were just thinking," Stephan replied to her question.

            "No, they're not my cousins. They're just some friends of mines from Kentucky."

            "Kentucky," Marie sounded amused by this.

            "Yeah, they're from Louisville, Kentucky and why do you want to know?"

            "Because Marie's only looking for a new boyfriend to replace Kenneth."

            "Sara!" Marie squealed.

            "But it sounds so true Marie. Other wise you wouldn't be asking me about my friends," Alanna laughed.

            "But I was just wondering _who_ they were _not_ if they were single."  

            "Ouch Marie! Do you have to bite so hard we were only teasing you," Stephan chuckled.

            "And anyway, I'm not so sure since they showed up by surprise this morning," Alanna added. "You might even meet them soon that is if they come to the club later this evening."

            "Don't you guys remember that I'm not allowed to the club on a Friday night. Tonight is the only night that I have to spend with my dad." Marie said as she got out of the car in front of her apartment.

            "Well maybe another time, I have a feeling that they're going to be staying for a while."

            "OK, I'll see you guys later." With that everyone waved bye and then Sara steered the car off.

            Sara wasn't the only one who happened to be outside from the Manor that knew about Alanna not being from the 20th century, Stephan knew as well. On the way over to his house they explained everything to him that he needed to know about Jon, George, and Gary. "So until you can find a way for them to go home or until you find out how they tie into Melinda's disappearance then there is no hope for them to go home as soon as next week, aren't I right here?"

            "Yes you are but the thing is that they might be here as long as three years as well and they need to be able to live a normal American life. Also, Jon is the king of Tortall and the country without its king as well as its champion makes them worry, so the longer they're here the more vulnerable it is. So basically we need help on a way to get them home. Plus there is the fact that they can't always wear Leo's clothes so tomorrow can you take them shopping so that way they can be set for at least three months and also help them out in anyway as possible?" 

            Stephan took this into consideration. He had always had a crush on Alanna and he'd do anything for her. "Sure, why not! Hey since they're going to P3 later I'll just bring some clothes over for them in an hour. Aren't they Leo's size?"

            "I think so." Sara pulled the car over in front of his house. _Good thing that Alanna's place is only a few houses down_, he thought.

            Sara drove the car to Alanna's house at last. As she pulled the car up into the driveway she noticed three guys that she'd never seen before hanging out with Leo and Wyatt. One had black hair and blue eyes, another had brownish blonde hair and hazel eyes, and while the one that she noticed the most was a dirty blonde with amazing blue eyes. He had a smile that melted her insides and with him playing with Wyatt it made her want to bury herself in her seat. Before she knew it Alanna was already out of the car and walking to the blonde and Wyatt. _Gosh you'd already forgotten that she could walk through solid objects,_ Sara remembered.

            "Sara come here," Alanna beckoned. Getting out of the car Sara walked over nervously over to the group. "Sara this is Gary, Jon, and my fiancé George," Alanna said pointing first to the brunette, then to the black haired man, and lastly upon the blonde. _This is her fiancé_, she thought with her heart falling to the floor. 


	3. P3

P3 

            When Alanna got out of the car it shocked both Jon and George- Gary didn't even notice. It was like the car was only an illusion or a mirage that anyone could go through it. But it was all explained an hour later when they were all in her room. Alanna explained what happened to her after she came. She told them that the portal had the effects of reducing your body's age yet you still remember everything that has occurred in your life. She informed them on how she became initiated as a partial Charmed One and how her powers work now. She said that she could tap into anyone witch, white lighter, or warlock's powers, even if the person is dead- like Prue. How she also could read minds, look into the future or back on the past whenever she wants, and on how she could walk through any object – solid or not.  She also said that she still had her old healing powers but that's not all that she has anymore. 

            She then took the time to explain to them how the world works and what its like at school and all of that. She didn't have to go into much detail since Piper, Page, and Leo already helped with that part. She took the time to also inform them on what it was going to be like at P3. "…The one thing that the women do at the club is that they ask the men to dance with them. I'm a little worried about this because dancing here is different from 1300. Did Piper and Page teach you all?" Alanna asked.

            "A little but we still need to work on it," Gary replied.

            "Now you're gonna have to explain this because we can show you some before Stephan comes over with clothes for you to wear to the club." Sara piped up after a while.

            "Well we only learned to certain songs, that's not enough. What if the band plays a different song?" George responded.

            "Then the only thing is that you're gonna have to give us a demonstration, if not then we have no way o how to help you," Sara's voice was stern with this answer. It was true and everyone in the room knew it too, if they didn't then there would probably be any hope for them and going to the club would be a waste. 

            Alanna got up from her comfy position on her bed and put on a CD. It was a fast beat song by Destiny's Child. Gary was first to go and when the song completed both girls agreed that he was on a safe basis. It was the same for Jon and George. Later Page came in to see what they were up to. She then took over with the teachings and when the slow songs played all three of the girls helped the boys out. The pairings were Jon and Alanna, George and Sara; and Gary and Page. When the CD finished playing Page nodded her approval and left.

            Afterwards, the guys asked Alanna and Sara simple questions. But one thing they had almost forgotten was what they should say if they were asked the question on where they were from. "Now we're not asking you to lie but to say that you're visiting from Louisville, Kentucky but that you're really from London, England. This way no one would be like 'Tortall- there's no such thing!'" Alanna warned. No questions were followed after this.

            Later on Stephan came over with the clothes. "Sorry that I'm an hour late, I was just trying to find the most comfortable outfits yet something that my sisters approved of."

            "You had to get your sisters input?" Sara asked trying to cough back the urge to laugh.

            "Yes I did. And I put them onto the male mannequin that Nina has. This way Nina and Kari couldn't make fun of me" Stephan bit back.

            "Okay, before this turns into World War 3 between you two- may I introduce you to Gary, Jon, and my fiancé George." "Hello's" went along the room. Stephan felt hurt at the fact that she was reunited with the one that she loves. _But I knew that it would happen sooner or later, hell she even told me when she told me about her powers and everything_, he thought. Silence stilled the room for a few short moments but then it bustled with the raffling of clothing going about.

            After the men were dressed in nice button up and down shirts and some nice black slacks, it was Sara and Alanna's turn to get ready. Sara picked an electric blue halter-top and a navy mini skirt. Alanna picked a red low V-necked dress in which the dress showed off her legs. Alanna went to the bathroom to take out her brown colored contacts. Everyone that saw her would believe that she had purple contacts in. She then took her hair and flipped it up into a messy yet stylish bun. Sara then came into the bathroom to take the make-up kit that she'd gave Alanna for her birthday, and she started to apply blue eyeliner onto her right eyelid. Alanna took some deep crimson lip-gloss and started to put it on. "Funny, three years ago you had no clue as to how to put on any of the make-up of the 20th century. Now it's like you're a pro at this." Sara joked.

            "Hey if it weren't for you, Phoebe, Page, and Piper then I'd still be clueless."

            "Speaking of Phoebe, is she coming to the club?"

            "Yeah, she said that she'd meet us there. Also she knows about the spell and everything so she's not gonna be a bitch about it that much."

            "So you say," soon the girls were done with their make-up and everyone was on their way to the cars. Alanna, Sara, Jon, Gary, and George were in Sara's purple-blue-like VW Passat. Page, Piper, Leo, and Stephan in the SUV and before they left they took Wyatt to Stephan's so that Nina could look after him. Phoebe was on her way to the club already.

            By the time they got there they still had two hours before opening. During that time they explained everything about the club and the band that was to come. They talked about little things and it was a blessing that Leo had told them about the lavatories and how that they were suppose to go. It was another blessing that Piper had taught them to handle the money and do other small jobs around the club. "They're a great help around here. They listen to everything intently; they want to learn how to do things the normal way here. They're hospitable and they don't mind taking care of Wyatt. All around I would hire them just as long as they go to school," she commented.

            "What do you mean by that?" Alanna asked.

            "To me they look about 17, like when you looked 15 when you first came here. We could do the 'Knowledge of Present Time' spell that Phoebe wrote,"

            "What did I write?" Phoebe pondered as she made her way to their private booth.

            "The 'Knowledge of Present Time' spell. Remember you wrote it when Alanna came and was about ready to start school. We could do the spell before we enroll them at the school in two weeks." Page implied. 

            "That sounds good to me, that way I won't have to wonder that much about you guys just loitering the Manor while I'm at school. I can actually keep an eye out for you to make sure that you're all right. But its up to you three." Alanna hoped that they would choose to go to school with her, Sara, Marie, Stephan, Ethan, Jason, and Jessica. She prayed that they would do the right thing in this situation.

            Jon looked at her face and he was able to read it clearly, she wants them to go to school with her and her friends. She wants them to be able to do something while they're here so that they wouldn't have to worry about when they are going home. As he looked at her those feelings that he had inside grew. His stomach twisted, his heart leapt, he wanted to feel her against him, and he just wanted to hold her. "Sure, why not? We can't just stay at the Manor all the time. Besides, it should be fun, right?"

            "Yeah, but beware. High school life isn't all that its made out to be." Sara warned.

Later the crowd started to roll in and the Counting Crows took center stage (A/N: I always wanted to say that! LOL! Keep reading). With that everyone started to wind up for a good time hoping that everything else that should take place would happen later on.

A/N: There done w/ chapter 3! Sara are you happy? BTW- Alanna's feelings will be explained in the next chapters to come, don't worry I promise. Please review!

Ciao Bella,

Alanna-Lianna 

  



	4. Not Really Supposed To Know

Okay, let me just say that yes Chapter 3 was a cop out and I don't even know why I put it there. Maybe I'm crazy. Oh well here's chapter 4. 

Not Really Supposed to Know

            After the night at the club the next day they went shopping. It was a good thing that they had their nobles or they would have had to use Alanna's credit card-, which is something that she wouldn't do easily (meaning that she would never hand it over willingly). The three with the help of Stephan got things for the next three months. Shoes, clothes, underwear, bedroom accessories, every thing that they needed.

            The arrangements on the rooms had George in a fuss, though. "But why not I sleep in your room with you?"

            "Because, 1) we're not married, 2) we're stuck in our teenage bodies, and 3) Page works for Social Services so if you and I were to _sleep_ in the same room _in_ the same _bed_, she would be in _trouble_ **_as_** we would be too."

            "But they don't have to know."

            "I don't care. I like to play it safe for now, and anyway, your room is just down the hall."

            "I know but I've missed you so much."

            "So have I, but I like to take my weekends as my alone time."

            "Alright then, goodnight my fair Lioness."

            "And goodnight to you too my love." After was a goodnight kiss and George was off to his room. Jon, who'd been watching the entire thing, was mixed with different emotions. Love, hate, jealously, sadness, among many other emotions filled him. _Maybe I proposed to Thayet too soon and I still have feelings for Alanna. I've missed her so much that now that I know that she's safe I feel glad. But her with George now makes me want to wretch. I asked her to marry me and she denied me. Maybe now friends is all that we can be, but I don't know how long I'll be able to take it. _Jon dozed off under his new covers in his new bed with that last thought. _One day she'll see though._

            Meanwhile, in Alanna's room, she couldn't but help think about her romance with George and how Jon is starting to look at her. _It's like he sees right through me, but like he's trying to keep out. I could read his mind and see what's going on in it, but that'll be invasion of privacy. Then again, a small little probe wouldn't hurt. _Slowly yet gently Alanna found her way to Jon's mind. Softly probing she was able to tell that he had a lot of emotions surfacing. Then going in deeply as she could without disturbing him. She saw more than what she wanted to know: _Maybe I proposed to Thayet too soon and I still have feelings for Alanna. I've missed her so much that now that I know that she's safe I feel glad. But her with George now makes me want to wretch. I asked her to marry me and she denied me. Maybe now friends is all that we can be, but I don't know how long I'll be able to take it. _Jon thought. _One day she'll see though._ That was enough for her. Now, she knew the reason to his odd behavior. Now she knew that he didn't like her being with George. Now she knew that he still has feelings for her and that he's now doubting his marriage to Thayet. 

            _I shouldn't have done that, but I'm glad that I did. We're going to have to talk about it later, but not too soon_. And with that she was asleep as well.

            Two weeks had passed swiftly and Gary, George, and Jon were just about ready to be enrolled into Pavilion High School. Piper, Page, Phoebe, and Alanna all rustled around the house that day. Potions had to be made, the Book of Shadows needed to be scanned for any warnings, and the spell needed to be revised a tad.

            "Now, all you need to do is relax. It won't hurt, all you need to do is to drink the potion after we do the spell." Alanna reassured them.

            "But what if-"Gary started.

            "No 'What Ifs' you'll be fine- trust me!"

            The potion was done an hour later and they were ready with the spell.

_"Knowledge of greater power,_

_Please bless these_

_Three gentlemen_

_That wish to become filled with the_

_Present day knowledge_

_That you alone hold."_

            Alanna gave them each a small little vial and the three drank it. Phoebe then closed the Book of Shadows and told them to rest for an hour so that the spell could take effect. They did what they were told and before they knew it they were at Pavilion.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            Two months later…

            Alanna still hadn't talked about what she did to Jon and the more that she put it off the more that she felt heart broken. It turned out that she would probe into his mind almost every night before they went to bed. She'd then discover that his feelings for her were growing and that it was beyond control.

            The only person that knew about her late night probing spells was Sara. Sara would listen and would convince Alanna to talk to him about it, but the help that Sara gave her the more she freaked when she was about ready.

            All of that was during the first month though. In the second month, Alanna would still probe into his mind, but the more that she did, the more that she fell for him. Last time she'd let herself be played a fool by his works and she didn't want to even consider him as a lover. But now that she was prying into his mind, violating his privacy, she knew that he was for sure about him loving her and that sort of troubled her- when does he ever think about Thayet like this?

A/N: OHHHHH a cliffy! Sry but its 10: 51 and I need to be in bed- night y'all!  


	5. On Monday Mi Amor

A/N: Before you start this chapter, let me tell you that this is what makes it rated R. This is also a crucial part of the story. Things are finally explained in this chapter. Also, since the part in here that makes it R is my first time writing something like that. So please no flames and understand that I am a virgin and I have no idea what goes on while having sex. Happy reading!

On Monday Mi Amor

            Alanna lazily walked down the steps the next morning. Since it was Sunday she just slept in. When she walked into the kitchen there wasn't the usual things that normally happen there: someone playing with Wyatt, Piper fixing breakfast, someone setting the table, and everyone else just talking about their plans for the day. But today there in the kitchen was only Jon. She felt her heart beat faster just _thinking_ about being alone with him in a room.

            "Good morning, where is everyone?" Alanna asked as she went to the cupboard to get a bowl and some cereal. 

            "Sleeping in. You know that they were cleaning up at the club late last night so they're sleeping in the rest of the morning."

            "Weren't you studying for the oral exam that Ms. Bassets is going to give you tomorrow?"

            "Yeah, and I stayed up late doing so. They didn't get back until, say, I don't know like 2 or 3 AM."

            "So what you're telling me is that you stayed up all the way until they got back. I kind of find that hard to believe," she retorted.

            "I went to bed until one and when they came in I just heard them say what time it was, so there, believe me now?"

            "Yeah, yeah, like I ever would." Alanna joked. Jon then made a fake You- hurt- my- feelings look. "Oh don't give me that look! You know how hard it is for me to resist that puppy dog look!"

            "Good, then you believe me?" He pressed the look to make it seem that he was about to cry by making his bottom lip quiver.

            Alanna caved not long after that. "Yes I do! Now are you satisfied?"

            "Just enough." They both cracked up into fits of laughter.

*~*~*~*

            The day was lazy and carefree so her George, Jon, and Sara all just talked about school and every thing. "Oh, you all, Jessica is coming back from New Orleans on Friday and she's gonna be having a party then, you wanna come?" Sara asked.

            "Shit, and you're just telling us now!"

            "Yeah so, and anyways you were gonna find out tomorrow anyways because her brother Carter is going to be giving out the flyers."

            "Well, if everyone is just finding out tomorrow then I'm there." Alanna answered.

            "Same here." Jon and George both said.

            "Beware, the party is unsupervised so there might be a keg, just to let you know before you get wasted."

            "Thanks for that."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            The day of the party came up too soon. It wasn't until lunch when Jon, Gary, and George met Jessica for the first time. "Hey Miss Independent, aren't you going to say hello to one of your best friends?"

            Alanna quickly turned around in her seat to see that one of her best friends show up through the doors of the canteen. Jessica was one the first girls to meet Alanna besides Sara. Jessica too knew about Alanna's past and her powers but Jessica found it no shock that Alanna was a witch for that she too was one. 

            When Jessica approached the table Alanna got up to hug her. "Oh, I almost forgot. Jessica, these guys here at the table are Jon, my boyfriend George, and Gary. You remember them from the e-mails that I sent you and the photos that I scanned for you."

            "Yeah, I know all about you three. So are you all coming to my fiesta later?"

            "You bet, were there!" Alanna cheered. Throughout the rest of lunch they talked about how everything has been while she was gone and about New Orleans. Rapidly the day turned into night and it was ready to party.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            To say that Jessica lived in a house would be an understatement. Jessica lived with the elite on the other side of San Fran in a two story nine bedroom and eight-bathroom mansion. When Alanna, Sara, Marie, George, Jon, and Gary all showed up at Jessica's house the guys were bewildered. Once inside it was jammed pack. Gary and Marie went over to Stephan, Ethan, and a few other friends that were on the floor. George was pulled over to some of his friends in his technology class and Sara went searching for Jason. Just Alanna and Jon were left. 

            For a while they browsed around the place stopping to chat with someone or to dance. By the time when they got to the punch bowl they didn't notice that someone spiked it. After a few drinks and them kind of getting tipsy they headed upstairs. Once up there they saw that there were only a few rooms left. Picking one they went in. The room was an ice blue color that had a large queen sized bed with silk sheets that stood in the middle.

            "So, this proves how rich Jessica's mom is." Jon inquired.

            "Yeah, she gets to go all around the world. Every break and each time school starts she's in another state or country. I just wish that I was like her at times."

            "Yeah but you know that the noble coins that we have are very valuable, we could be almost just as rich."

            "I know, but still, I'd like to keep hold of my past so that way I'd have a way home." Alanna said. Jon reached for her hand holding it tight. He then brought his hand to her face making her look him in the eye. When he did so she felt her heart race a thousand miles per hour. _But what about George_, her brain asked. But she pushed that thought aside with that thought that this right now is right.

            "We will go home, I can assure you of that." Jon said. He then leaned down and brushed his lips against hers. She responded by kissing back and by wrapping one of her arms around his neck and the other pressed onto his chest. His arms encircled her in a tight embrace as they deepened the kiss.

            He then lead them both towards the bed lowering them onto it. _This isn't right, you are to marry Thayet, not making love to Alanna, _his mind screamed. _But this is what you want; Thayet didn't even have the history that you and Alanna have_, his heart responded. Deepening the kiss they started to let their hands roam all over each others bodies. Jon's hand found its way to the zipper of her dress. Slowly he slid it down. Alanna sat up so that way he could remove it the rest of the way. Once free of the dress, she started to unbutton his shirt, slowly caressing the flesh that was showing through. Soon enough it was off of him. He then started to undo his pants and then they too were on the floor. All that was left on was her bra and G-string and his boxers. "Are you sure that you want to do this." Jon questioned.

            "When we first did this you told me that you would show me love, the forever kind. I want that now, I want to be shown love and I want to feel the everlasting love that you promised me. Please do this for me."

            He knew for sure that she meant her words; he removed the rest of the garments that held him back from feeling her again like he used to. He'd later discovered that she had his boxers off already. Forgetting what was right and wrong he took a nipple into his mouth while his hand groped the other. She started to moan and pant. He then switched breasts and repeated the same procedure. When he was done he placed butterfly kisses from her chest down to her lower abdomen. 

When his lips found its way to her steaming opening he then started to suck in the sweet juices that it provided. Alanna felt the temperature of the room become about ten degrees higher. She was going crazy and she couldn't hold it in any longer. Jon then hit a very sweet spot and Alanna exploded in Jon's mouth. He lusciously ate up the sweet offerings that the opening had to give. 

He then positioned himself to where his tip was barely touching her opening. Alanna nodded her approval to him as he pushed himself into her. She gasped deeply and sharply as he entered. "Do wish for me to continue?" He asked.

"Never stop," she breathed.

His rhythms were at first slow but steady. Soon they sped up their movements. With each thrust she'd dig her nails into his back and she would moan her approval. Faster and harder they went their pulses reaching the very high rate. Their breaths shallow and sharp, "I'm almost there my love." Jon claimed. Soon enough he came as she followed by screaming his name.

George had been at the stairs when he heard it all- her screaming out _his_ name. The name that now made his stomach churn. He couldn't stand hearing anymore but one thing that kept him from leaving the area he was in. "Alanna, I just want you to know that I love you." Jon said.

"I know you showed me through tonight. And I love you too." Jon pressed his lips onto hers, as they were about to enter another fiery embrace.

That was it for George, he walked into the room to find them kissing under the sheets. "How could you?" were the only words that he said before he left.

Breaking the kiss Alanna hurriedly jumped from the bed to place her dress and shoes back on to only carry her bra and panties. "I have to-"

"I understand already. I'll be down soon." She then was about ready to leave the room before he said, "If you're to go back to him, I'll understand and I won't stand in your way. I just want you to know that I love you and that I shall always will."

"As will I. Jon, I'm not going to go back to him. I can't. I've made a mistake already and it will make it worst if I begged him to take me back. If I do that then I'm going to loose all the respect that I have for myself and if I am to find out that he hasn't been faithful to me then it'll show that I begged him to take me back for nothing but to be played. You understand this right?"

"Yes, but you should go and talk to him."

"Yeah I should," she then started to walk to the steps but turned back to the room for one more thing. "Jon, Thank you," and then she left to go for the rest of the party to try and find George. When she found him, he was in the empty study just sitting in the dark. When she turned on the lights his face held no expression. "George, I just wanted to say that-"

"Save your breath Trebond. I know that you are here to apologize. There is no need to. I knew that it would be hard for me to keep you as my own here, so therefore I understand." George whispered.

"Well that was one thing. The other is that I feel as if I need to be alone for a while. I don't feel like I have enough freedom when I'm around you. I feel as if someone is smothering me and I can't get away. Basically what I'm saying is that we need to break up for a while."

George got up from his seat and walked to the door. "Your wish is my command," then he turned and left.

For a while she sat there alone thinking. She was now single again, but she didn't feel right about it_. I still want to be with him, but I'm **not** going to crawl back to him. I'm not going to stoop down that low._

By the time she got up to go look for Sara she found it no need to for that she was already at the door. "I just heard of what you did."

"So do you think that I did the right thing by not going back to him?"

"Who, Jon or George because they're both great guys" Sara asked.

"George, I believe that I made a mistake that would be too hard to fix."

"You did do the right thing, but he didn't."

Alanna gave Sara a strange look as if to say _what on earth?_

"Alanna, when you and Jon were upstairs, George went up to look for a room for us. I'm sorry but we were just down there and all and one thing led to another."

Alanna took time to soak in all of the information that she just heard. So George was about ready to cheat on her as well. _I did do the right thing after all_, she thought. When she looked back at her friend she saw that she had this hurt feeling on her face. Alanna then decided to probe into her mind. She saw that Sara had feelings for George, that she was in between happy and mad at her best friend, that she was relived that the truth was out. Alanna saw that Sara was proud of her for not running back to George and that she was also proud that Alanna knew exactly what her mistake was. Alanna got out her friends mind.

"I know that you were reading my mind so I'm not going to waste my breath."

"Good, now here's one thing that I need for you to do. If you want to go out with George, be my guest, but please note that I'd prefer it if you waited to get with him. I'm going to wait to be with Jon for a while so that everyone can cool off."

"I think that'll be best for everyone as well too."

After a while of talking the two girls left the room to find that George, Jon, Gary, and Marie all standing outside of the door. There was this look that everyone was ready to go home. They all went to say ye to Jessica and then they were on the road to go home.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_On Monday morning I feel blue,_

_And, boy, it's all because of you._

_On Tuesday heartache is my friend,_

_I feel like we have reached the end._

_On Wednesday I pick up the phone_

_I'm tired of being all alone,_

_We've been apart too many days_

_So, boy, you better change your ways._

_Boy, you're in my dreams,_

_But what can I do?_

_Will you love me true?_

_Hold on to my heart_

_'Cause I'm falling for you._

_Stop playing games,_

_I know you can't hide,_

_What you feel inside._

_Borrando cada dolor_

_On Monday Mi amor. _

_On Thursday I give you a chance,_

_To show me some of your romance._

_When Friday comes you hold me tight_

_And whisper sweet things through the night._

_On Saturday I realize_

_Your ways have got me hypnotized._

_On Sunday I make love to you_

_You are my every dream come true._

_Boy, you're in my dreams,_

_But what can I do?_

_Will you love me true?_

_Hold on to my heart_

_'Cause I'm falling for you._

_Stop playing games,_

_I know you can't hide,_

_What you feel inside._

_Borrando cada dolor_

_On Monday Mi amor._

_There was a darkness in my heart,_

_And then I found you,_

_Don't ever want to be apart_

_And live with out your love._

_Boy, you're in my dreams,_

_But what can I do?_

_Will you love me true?_

_Hold on to my heart_

_'Cause I'm falling for you._

_Stop playing games,_

_I know you can't hide,_

_What you feel inside._

_Borrando cada dolor_

_On Monday Mi amor._

            The song played through Alanna's CD player, as she woke up on Monday. _Boy, how true this song is_, she thought. During the weekend Alanna, Jon, and George all avoided each other. The only exception was when Alanna and Jon were alone to just talk. They never discussed the night of the party though, even if they wanted to. 

            When Alanna went down for breakfast she heard Jon and George talking. "… I never meant to hurt Alanna, its just that Sara was there and all…"

            "George, when are you going to give it up? You and Alanna are through, and even though I know what you two are going through, but to me it sounds like all that you're doing is making excuses. Why couldn't you have been patient with her? Each time I saw you two alone together all it seemed that you were doing [to me] was trying to get her to sleep with you. I know why she didn't feel comfortable with you. All you did was push her," Jon bit back. His words were true. Each time she was alone with George he would touch her in places that didn't feel comfortable. He would ask questions about why they couldn't make love like they used to. And when they kissed, his hands would roam to areas that were now meant for someone _completely_ special. She didn't like to rush anymore. She liked to take her time to look at the reality of the situation, but when with George, all he ever did was complain and want to have sex. It was as if he turned into a monster to her.

            "I was patient with her, I never pushed her to do something that she didn't want to, I just wanted to love her like I did before her disappearance." George replied hotly. 

            "Then at the party, why did you go upstairs to look for a room for you and Sara? How come when Alanna and I were alone she would tell me things that were to be said to you? Why did she tell me that she didn't feel safe and secure with you anymore? Answer those damn questions. I mean, when she went missing, I didn't sleep with six different women, so tell me, why the hell did she call off your wedding?" _Six different women_, Alanna's heart broke in two. George had no answer. "Just what I thought, you really never loved her." Jon then got up to go up the steps.

            "Why don't you tell me why you slept with Alanna? Why did you sleep with her when you are to marry Thayet?" Those words stabbed Jon in the back- hard.

            "Thayet only wanted to please me and others, she didn't understand that I needed council when things were getting tough. She never joked around like Alanna did, never address me as a true friend or companion. She would never even sleep in the same bed that I did. All she did was ask questions and weave. We didn't do anything together privately. It was always when we were in the public eye that she would be affectionate. With Alanna though, she showed her affections to me privately and when we do get together, publicly. I have no clue if Thayet loved me or not when I proposed to her and I still don't know, but I do know that Alanna now loves me." With that he left. Halfway up the stairs he saw her sitting on the steps almost in tears.

"Thank you for saying the things you did or I wouldn't have known that he didn't love me true," she sobbed. He rubbed her back whispering sweet things into her ear. As soon as she calmed down he helped her to her room. Once in there he let her take her time to ask questions or to just talk. "Tell me, exactly what happened after I went through the portal," her voice steady and calm told him that she was prepared to hear anything that was to come.

"After you went through the portal, I went to tell George first about what happened. He understood the situation straight on. Then I went to tell my council about the incident. I had to undergo questioning about it for a month. After, we set up search parties for all of Tortall, Criria (Cry- rIa), and Yaka Nova. We searched Tortall first, and it took a year to discover that you were not there. Yaka Nova took two months due to the king there setting up parties of his own as well. 

"We started on Criria when George slept with the first girl that he saw, and we later found out that she bore his child when we were half way through the search. Two weeks after that discovery he slept with three others. Then a month later we were in Trebecka and he did in another maiden. Then the night before we were taken into the portal there was another one in Brigand." Jon ended the story there. She knew now that they weren't all in one week but spaced out. It made her sick to even think about it. 

"Alanna, are you OK?"

"Yes I am, but even though I have an idea of the answer to this question I just want to know who was the leader of the parties."

She looked into his eyes and saw all that she needed to, that his love and loyalty for her made him the one to lead the search. He leaned in and kissed her lips sweetly; she kissed him back as he pulled her down. During their make out session she realized that it was Monday. "Jon, don't we have school today," she asked breaking the kiss. 

"No, remember this is Veterans Week. No school during Veterans Week. " Jon replied tweaking her nose.

"I forgotten that it was November already," she chortled. "What is today?"

"The tenth," Jon answered when she placed her head on his chest. Stroking her hair softly she then fell asleep after a while. "I love you, my angel," he said before he too fell asleep.

A/N: There this is the longest chapter that I wrote so far. Gosh a lot of work! Sara I know that now you're in a frenzy but don't worry it's all going to work out. Have a great Derby Weekend everyone!

Ciao Bella,

Alanna-Lianna


	6. Special Christmas Gift

A/N: The song that was on Chapter 5 is called "On Monday Mi Amor" by Soluna.  Also, I want to thank my reviewer mae15. Happy Reading!

**Special Christmas Gift**

            By the time December hit, the Halliwell Manor and its occupants were in full celebration swing. Everyone was anticipating the day. Piper, Phoebe, Page, and Alanna went shopping together while Leo, Gary, George, and Jon did the same. One shopping day Alanna was having a hard time trying to find Jon a gift. She looked all around but nothing clicked. "Page, what do you think Jon would like," she finally asked.

            "I don't know. Hopefully he'll like the movie that I got him."

            "What kind?"

            "'Ghost Ship'" Page answered.

            "I guess that he will. I just don't know, whenever we do something together, like go to the movies, we have fun. But I really don't know what he wants. I mean I know that he enjoys just being with me, but like what he does while we're not together I really have no clue."

            "Well you could just ask him," Page suggested.

            "No, I can't do that, that'll make me into those overprotective girlfriends. I don't want to do that."

            "Well, how bout this," Page held up a silk long sleeved black pinstriped shirt that had silver cuff links on each sleeve.

            "You can get that for him but I'm not," Alanna said. "But it has to be something that he can cherish. Can you think of anything?"

            "I don't know. How bout this, you probe into his mind to see what his deepest desire is, then take that as your ammo,"

            "But that'll be an invasion of privacy, I can't do that!"

            "Alright but it was a mere suggestion. If I were you then I would take what I could get, Alanna."

            The two women took their time finding something for everyone else but Alanna was still empty handed on what to get him with only eight days left until Christmas to go.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            Meanwhile at the Manor, Jon was talking to Leo, having the same problem on what to get Alanna for Christmas. "… Living with her for three months and dating her for one month really doesn't give me any idea as to what she likes these days. I mean, back in Tortall she was into fighting and sometimes being a lady. But that was all three years ago, and now she has dramatically changed. Its like I don't know her anymore. Each day I'm finding out something new about her, like when she dyed her hair it was because of a spell that backfired making it purple, so she dyed it brown instead of getting it back to its original color." Leo laughed at the memory, she was performing a Truth Be Told spell and the only way for it to work was if she went through a transformation that everyone would notice (meaning that the fact that her hair turned purple made her dye it brown, that being her transformation).  Jon continued "I mean its like she's a completely different person. But then again, since you have given her gifts in the past three years you know what she likes, so do you have any indications as to what she'll like?"

            "Don't be asking me, teenage girls change all the time. But I do know that she enjoy photography. In a way, she reminds me of Prue."

            "Who's Prue?"

            "Prue is the eldest sister of the Halliwell's," Leo answered.

            "But I thought-" Jon started.

            "That Piper was the oldest. Living, yes, but completely- no. You see before Paige (A/N: I went onto the Net to see about some spells and I found out that I was spelling Paige's name wrong- I apologize to the Charmed fans) and Alanna came there was only Prue, Piper, and Phoebe. Then, Prue was killed while we were trying to kill a demon; we had to reverse time because someone caught Prue and Piper using their powers on film. It was broadcasted throughout the city. To undo the secret being out, Phoebe and I had to go to the Underworld to talk with someone that could turn back time.

            "When Phoebe and I got back it was too late, Piper and Prue were already hurt. I made a mistake though, I healed Piper first instead of Prue, and when I got to Prue, she was already dead."

            "So, when Prue died that only left the Power of Two. Where does Paige come into all of this," Jon asked.

            "Piper did a spell to summon Prue. It was unsuccessful though, but it did bring Paige. Paige was brought here through that spell that Piper did, it restored the Power of Three back to the way it was. Now to speed things up a little, Melinda Warren, their great, great, great, great, great, great, great grandmother, went missing, so therefore they started to search for her. While doing so, they called upon a clue from the past and it brought Alanna here.

            "Alanna was having a hard time trying to understand things here. That's when Phoebe decided to write 'Knowledge of Present Time' so that Alanna wouldn't have to learn as much as she needed to, that it would just be stored into her head. It worked and it was the same spell that was used on you, Gary and George." Leo closed the story when both men heard a car door slam, "We better start trimming the tree before Piper has a huge fit." 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            It was down to the wire and the couple still had no clue as to what each other wanted for Christmas. They both got things for everyone else but not for each other. It wasn't until the 18th when they both got wind of what each other wanted. During the day Piper went around talking about Prue to Jon, she found it odd for him to be asking questions about her. "You know that you might as well spill it now on why you're asking all these questions about her," she finally said.

            "Well, Leo mentioned that Alanna was kind of like her, so I was kind of wanting to know everything about Prue before I-"

            "Whatever you do- don't turn her into Prue. Yes I agree with Leo that Alanna is like Prue in some ways but not a lot. Prue was serious about magic and work that she didn't stop to smell the roses every once in a while. Alanna, however, looks at the good and bad of things; Prue never really did that until it was too late. You see if you're going to get Alanna a gift then why don't you just get her a camera. And while you're at it, maybe you could fix up the old dark room that Prue used for all of her works. It'll help so that way Alanna wouldn't have to worry about paying for just developing film."

            Jon thought about this for a moment, _Alanna did say that she wanted to capture life and make that one special moment last forever. _"Why not, but what type of camera should I get?"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            Late that night, Alanna was lying down in bed with Jon. He was already asleep and she was just watching him. She was trying to fight the urge to probe into his mind for the perfect gift. _Paige said that you could, but it'll be an invasion of privacy and you don't want to have to do that again,_ she thought. _But the last time was to find out about his feelings for you, this time it's for a small gift that you can get for him._ Finally giving in, she felt her way inside going as gentle as she could so that she would disturb him. However instead of directing her concentration to his thoughts she went for his dream. 

Jon was running, he had his armor on and his shield with him, his sword was in its sheath. He stopped rapidly to only find two images of what could be his parents forming in the distance. Slowly he walked over to him, but by the time their image was clear, there was a force field blocking him from reuniting with them. "Mother! Father! What's going on?" Jon asked.

_            "We are waiting my dear," his mother answered._

_            "Waiting for what," he questioned._

_            "For her to open the gates so that we'll be able to see you," his father replied._

_            "Who to open the gates,"_

_            "The one that will be your wife," his mother responded._

_            "Thayet,"_

_            "No, the one that you will sacrifice being without for another three years. She will be the link to finding Melinda," his father stated._

_            "How,"_

_            "Both of you shall see," his mother answered. With that there was a clap of lightning breaking the force field. His parents were gone._

            Jon stirred awake from his dream only to see Alanna resting her head on his chest. He ran a hand through her hair that it made her look up into his eyes. Her amethyst eyes showed concern in them. "Are you alright," she asked sleepily.

            "Just fine, I was just wondering if you could do me a favor."

            "Sure, just as long that I don't have to get the Book of Shadows then I see why I shouldn't"

            "Alright, remember when you said that you could look into the past and future?"

            "Yes, I remember saying that," Alanna answered waiting for him to continue.

            He drew in along breath, "I was just wondering if you could show me what is going on in Tortall right now," he said.

            "That's going to be hard because I'll need the Book of Shadows to shift my power into you for just a glimpse. But I can look and tell you what's going on for now and in the morning I can shift my power to you so that way you can see as well," she suggested.

            Jon wondered about this, she did have the power and her word is true, also he had the chance to see for his self about Tortall's conditions. "Do what you can for now."

            Alanna then closed her eyes focusing hard on the past. She saw all the different generations and centuries fly by.  Focusing rapidly she finally saw the decades stop in front of Tortall in 1303. _The day was rainy and the castle looked dreary. Slowly looking around she discovered that she was inside of Jon's room; a fire was lit in the hearth, and sitting next to it was Thayet. Servants, and Buri surrounded her. "Your Majesty, you must marry another and not wait upon Jon. It has been three months already and he will not return. If you claim that he was taken by a portal just like his champion Alanna of Trebond and Olau, then he might never return," a servant pleaded._

            "I must wait for him. I will not give up that easily. He will be found for that he is the true King and if I shall be your official Queen then I must marry him," Thayet spat. The servants ranted on how she should marry another if he never returned. "All of you, leave," she finally commanded. When alone with Buri, she spoke the truth. "They are right. I really should marry another, I mean that Jon- he really never was the one for me. I really never loved him, it was just that he was the one that proposed to me first and as a Princess at the time, I had to say yes. You never reject the King."

            "Do what you feel is right, but might I warn you that Jon will be back weather Alanna will come or not," Buri warned. The two women talked the rest of the time about politics and how Corus should be ran. 

Alanna pulled out and went to the city. The streets were muddy and busy. Merchants selling rip offs and prostitutes leered around looking for a good lay. Bits and pieces of talk about Jon and Alanna passed by while Alanna glided through. "The King probably is shagging his champion," an individual said.

"Yeah and maybe bearin' his kid," another replied. Alanna chose to ignore this because it was only a rumor. Going in deeper she saw a new statue in front of a new building.

Once inside she saw an area full of occult items. Many of them looked present day 2003. **Peculiar, this stuff isn't even supposed to be here. **Looking around some more, she came across a room. Choosing to go in she saw a group of demons sitting at a round table. One, however, was standing. "…The Charmed Ones and their pathetic friends must die. They have the King and his friends with them. Yet one of their friends happens to be a partial Charmed One. She too must die. Be sure to take the baby for he holds the greatest amount of power. If we are to stop our end then we must have that child," the one standing spoke. "Any questions?"

 "I do," a female voice said.

"Yes, and you might be…"

"Selah, I was wondering who might be."

"Scrimshaw, Selah what capabilities do you hold to getting to the Charmed Ones?"

"I work for the dirty Charmed Ones at their filthy 'club' P3. I go by Bridgett there," Selah answered. Bridgett was the one that Alanna always worked with behind the counter at P3, now Alanna knew the truth. **I'll be sure that you'll be fired as soon as Piper, Phoebe, and Paige gets wind of this,** Alanna thought. 

Alanna opened her eyes; the clock read 1:02 AM. "How long have I been there," she asked.

"A half hour. I woke up at 12:32 remember." Alanna only nodded her head. "What happened there?"

"A lot," she replayed everything that happened to him and what they needed to do in the morning. "… We need to look up Scrimshaw in the Book and see what he does. He needs to be vanquished soon or else Wyatt won't have that much of a happy future."

"I agree, but for now lets rest," Jon ruled. She easily complied.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Finally the Wednesday morning of Christmas Eve came. Things were finally in order. Alanna discussed what she wanted to do for Jon to Piper, Phoebe, and Paige and they agreed he needed to see his family once more. Jon had the dark room under control and two cameras to go with it. He got her one digital and the other a 35mm with a detachable/ retractable 75mm zoom lens. He didn't know which one she wanted so he got her both. Everything that was wrap able was squared away under the big pine tree in the sunroom.

Piper had consulted with Grams that afternoon and it ended in a big argument. When Piper told everyone at lunch she was on a role with her ramblings. "… So guess what she does? She blows me off completely! I mean if marrying an angel and having a boy wasn't enough then what is!"

"Wow, all in one breath," Phoebe said trying to shine a little light on the situation.

"Oh come on Piper, loosen up. You know that it's hard to win against that woman. Besides, she always up there and we're always down here so don't worry all that much. Just as long as we're able to do the ceremony tonight then everything will be fine," Alanna countered.

"What ceremony?" Jon asked.

"Don't worry, you'll see tomorrow morning, I promise." Alanna whispered.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            Early Thursday morning, Alanna got out of bed to head to the attic. It was a challenge to do so because Jon had a strong grip around her waist. Yet she managed to get away from his grip. By the time she got up into the Attic Piper, Phoebe, and Paige were all surrounding the Book of Shadows. All of the women were dressed in white and were standing in a circle of white candles. "Step into the Circle and call upon the spirits. We're here to help when they show up. Once when the sunrise comes they'll be able to step out of the Circle, you blow out the candles and they'll be allowed to stay for the day." Piper advised.

"You'll know that the spell is working when you get a cold chill," Phoebe recommended.

"Remember to hold the strongest image of them in your heart as you recite the spell," Paige warned.

"Thank you for allowing me to do this. Jon is going to appreciate this." 

"Don't bother thanking us, just do the spell, you have only three minutes until sunrise."

Taking their advice Alanna started:

 "Hear these words, hear my cry,

Spirits from the other side

Come to me, I summon thee

Cross now the Great Divide."

A cold chill surrounded the room, as a wind made the candle light flicker and her hair blow in her face. In the center of the candles two images appeared, one man and the other woman. "Where is our son," Lianne asked.

"Still in bed hold on." Alanna searched her powers and tapped into Prue's. She astroprojected herself back into her room where Jon was asleep. "Jon. Jon, can you please wake up," Alanna whispered.

"Why," he moaned.

"Because there's someone up in the attic waiting to see you," Alanna cooed.

"Who?"

"Just come," and she got herself out of there. Once when her astroprjectial self was back into her true form, she shuddered.

"Don't worry, Prue had to get used to it herself," Piper said. They heard footsteps on the attic steps. 

Jon walked in to see Alanna, Piper, Phoebe, and Paige along with two others inside a circle of white candles. "What's going on," he asked sleepily.

The two images turned around to face him "Son," his father said. Lianne turned to look at Alanna to see if it was all right for her to hug her son.

"Go on ahead, both of you. Step out of the circle so that I can blow the candles out. You only have from now until sunset to visit your son," Alanna said.

His parents walked out of the circle as Alanna started to blow out the candles.  Jon hugged is parents gratefully and an hour later when they were accustomed to American clothing he pulled Alanna out to the side while his parents explored the kitchen. "I just want to say thank you for doing this for me," he breathed.

"Merry Christmas, this is your gift from me to you," she answered before placing a soft kiss on his lips.

A/N: OK done w/ 6! Let me just say that Sara, I have a feeling that you love this chapter b/c no emotional roller coaster or anything! Well maybe a little. Everyone please review! I hate to beg but I really don't know what 2 do w/o you! Also, do any of you understand the Charmed concept b/c if not then I'll explain it more.

Ciao Bella,

Alanna-Lianna


	7. Picture Demon

Disclaimer: I don't own SOLT- Tamora Pierce does. I don't own Charmed- Constance M. Burge does. I only own the characters that I throw in like Sara. Also, next chapter it'll be an authors note on what each character looks like. Sorry that I'm not more descriptive but writing a story that has my friends in it and the fact that they too are reading it kind of makes me forget that I'm also putting it up on the internet and that others are reading it. Also let me say that I'm just now getting to Chapter 7! Let me just tell you that I had to go through some serious writers block before I could finally come up with something. And thank you to my reviewer Reaya for giving me an honest opinion on chapter 5. I really didn't want to write that part but since Sara is one of my best friends (and after her telling me to put that part in it) and I admit that I did write it but I shouldn't have. I may repost the entire story for those that don't like R but are more like G- PG-13 (Don't worry, I'm just going to do a fade to black thing during that part.). What do you think? R/R Picture Demon 

            Gathered around the table in the dinning room everyone was talking and having a good time. "I would like to propose a toast," Piper began standing up. "To our family, friends, and most of all- the demons and our innocents, for letting us to be able to see how much unity really need to be spread these days. Let the magical and non-magical problems keep rolling to only keep us stronger. Blessed be!"

            "Blessed be," everyone answered back.

            As dinner was soon done, they all headed to the sunroom to gather around the big tree. "This is all amazing, we never had anything like this in Tortall. The tree, the food, everything," King Roald remarked about the holiday.

            "I guess that it is, it's just that I've been here for a while to understand most of the things that go on around town. But, you know that we kind of do have something close to this back in Tortall, the Midwinter Festivals," Jon answered.

            "Well, once when you get back to Tortall, you're going to have to start up Christmas there," Queen Lianne commanded.

            "I beg to differ, "Alanna butted in." But if Tortall has Christmas and all then history will be altered and we're not allowed to do that. You see the Elders are already having problems on trying to restore history by the fact that Jon, Gary, George and I are here. If Christmas is to happen in Tortall then they will have no way to reverse it."

            "I believe that you're right. History will be hard to fix if Christmas is to happen," Roald answered.

            "Thank you, let's just drop the subject for now and just enjoy opening gifts," Alanna suggested. All the gifts were passed around and finally opened. However, Jon held Alanna's back.

            "Last but not least, Alanna, this is for you. Merry Christmas."

            "Thank you, Jon." Alanna said. When she opened her gift she saw two cameras; one digital and the other a normal 35mm with a removable 75mm lens. "Oh my gosh, you _really_ didn't have to give me this."

            "But I did. Come here, there's more," Jon got up to head towards the basement door. 

            "Wait, if its-"

            "Alanna it's not that, it's something else. Something to help with those cameras of yours."

            Everyone encouraged her to go, they, after all, knew what it was already. By the time when she met him at the door she saw a bow tied on the knob. "Go on ahead- open it." She was about ready to protest but he gave her a look saying it was for real.

            She slowly turned the knob on the door, pushed it open, and started to go down the steps. Jon turned a light on and instantly normal, and red lights lit up. "A dark room," she breathed.

            "And its all for you."

"But how could you-"

            "Don't worry about that, it wasn't much. I needed something to do anyway so I refurnished this area to be _your_ dark room."

            "I can't believe that you did this for me," Alanna exclaimed. 

            "But I did," Jon whispered softly as he embraced her into a warm hug. "I did it to show you that I love you."

            "Thank you so much, I love it- the cameras, the room, and I love you; no matter what."

            Jon bent down to brush his lips against hers. "Hey you two, you better not be making out down there!" Pipers voice boomed from the door.

            "We better go back," Alanna said. Jon nodded and he followed her up the staircase. By the time they got back up into the living room Wyatt had all ready settled down with his new toys, and everyone else was sipping on hot chocolate and talking about the small ways of life to Jon's parents. 

            "About time kids! Hey Alanna, why don't you take out that camera of yours and snap a few shots to see what it does," Phoebe suggested.

            "Why not," Alanna said eagerly as she pulled out the medium sized black and silver digital camera. Positioning the camera to the angle she wanted, "Say Merry Christmas," she said. The flash went off and in the view finder the picture that she just took had the most odd image in it- another person. She immediately went to the preview option on the camera and saw the same exact thing that she saw before but instead it wasn't in a human form, rather a demonic form. Alanna looked to the area of where the demon would have to be. However, she saw nothing peculiar. She put the cameras mode back to the viewfinder and pointed it right where Piper and Phoebe were- there it was, but in human form, the demon.

            "Hey, what's the matter," Phoebe asked.

            "Demon- right behind you." Suddenly a tall lamp turned into a human. He attacked by throwing a fireball that formed straight from the palm of his hand sending it towards Alanna. As if in slow motion, the fireball was hurtling its way towards her before it hit her though she tapped into Prue's powers and bounced the fireball back towards the demon by using her mind. The fireball then smashed into the demon and a fire started to flicker upon his clothing. The fire then went to his skin scalding it first then penetrating it. 

            Alanna and her damned conscience tapped into Piper's powers and with a wave of Alanna's hand she froze him before he let out a scornful cry. "What the hell are you doing," Paige shouted.

            "I don't know! I was thinking that we could get some information from him, but I was just wondering if there was any way for us to do that now," Alanna shrieked as she walked over to the frozen dying demon. 

            "There is, Prue and I did it once. Just unfreeze his head and mouth and it should work. Go on ahead- try it. All you do is point you finger to his head and just unfreeze that part by casting an invisible circle around it. But be sure that its three circles like the normal unfreezing way," Piper advised. Alanna did as she was told and instantly he was thrashing his head about. 

            "What's going on? How come I am not dead yet! You fucking bitches! You will pay for this if you don't release me," the demon bellowed in fury.

            "First of all, we will answer your questions if you answer ours." Alanna stated in a stern matter. "Who sent you?"

            "Selah, demon of pleasures and pin, she is one of the most deadly of us," he answered.

            "Doesn't Selah go by 'Bridgett Hewlett' that works at our club P3" Alanna asked.

            "Yes,"

            "**_What_**," Piper shouted. "You mean to tell me that I _hired _a _demon _to work at our club?"

            "Never mind that right now, who does Selah work under," Phoebe quizzed.

            "The Source. Scrimshaw demon of pains, fears, and death- the most deadly of all. Invincible- he is not easy to defeat, that is if you dream to die," The demon replied with a crooked grin forming on his face.

            "If I were you then I'd slap that look off of your face before I undo the freezing charm and just let you die the most painful death." Alanna cut in her breath ice cold. "Now in order for us to get to Scrimshaw what do we have to do?"

            "He travels in between time, our next meeting is going to be in Rome 76 BC and if you don't mind, I'm going to be late."

            "Oh don't worry. We're going to be sending our condolences to your fucking friends saying that you fed us enough information and evidence for us to vanquish you," Paige seethed. "Unfreeze him," she commanded. Alanna obeyed. Once unfroze the demon's agony returned so ferociously that his cries of death were louder than any other demons. 

            "Sheesh, first attack in over six months and they just have to try it on a holiday- how thoughtful," Piper raved.

            "And the worst part about it is that he had every damned nerve to attack while spirits are around," Alanna fumed.

            "Spirits," Gary asked.

            "Lianne and Roald are spirits only that they turned into a flesh like form after they stepped out of the circle," Phoebe answered. Jon, Gary, and George all nodded their heads.

            "What I want to know is if it is safe for us to return to the heavens," Lianne pondered.

            "I'll go and check with the Elders to see if it is," Leo offered.

            "Please," Roald spoke up. During the entire questioning he had a look of pure horror upon his face. It surprised Alanna that Lianne was shaky yet calmer then she had ever seen her.

            "And Leo, while you're up there, check to see who Scrimshaw and Selah are. The more we know the more we'll know on how to vanquish them," Piper ordered.

          Leo was half way about ready to orb (An ability belonging exclusively to White Lighters, allowing them to transport themselves around Earth, and also to their home plane. Half-White Lighters can also orb, but neophyte ones can only orb in the same place. Just thought that you would like to know, also when a White Lighter/ Half- White Lighter or any witch that can tap into their powers the orb is light blue) but was distracted when Wyatt started crying. "Don't worry I'm going to be back," he said as he picked up his ten month son to give him a quick hug. Alanna looking over at Piper saw that she had a distressed look to her face. _Poor Piper, Leo being a White Lighter and all has her worried like hell_, she thought. When Wyatt was stable, he handed him over to his wife and then took off at last.

            "What," Piper asked Alanna.

            "It's OK Piper, we all know that with Leo being a White Lighter that it's hard on you and Wyatt. But please understand that you're not alone,"

            "Thank you," Piper replied quietly. "Everyone to the attic now," Piper ordered a few short moments later. Once up there she placed Wyatt in a high chair while Lianne tended to him. Everyone else followed the orders that Piper gave out- even Roald and Lianne (who was still tending to Wyatt but helping everyone else at the same time) who didn't have to help, did. 

          Phoebe was scrying a map of Rome in 76 BC for any demon meetings. Paige too was scrying a map but it was on of San Francisco 2003. Piper ordered Alanna, Jon, George, Gary, Roald, and Lianne to check to see if there were any old Book of Shadows that were left behind by their ancestors in old trunks and boxes and Piper was looking in the Book for any information there about any Scrimshaw vanquishings in the past. For an hour they were all busy at trying to the best that they could with the commands that Piper gave. Finally "Piper we've got something here," Phoebe claimed.

            "What is it," Piper asked.

            "Got a demon meeting at a torn down hut alongside the very edge of the village of Capami," (Just made up the town- not real… keep reading) 

            "Isn't Capami have a ten mile distance from Cagliari," Jon asked.

            "More like a twenty mile distance I'd say, but you were close," Phoebe answered.

            "Very good Jon, you know the countries that surround this one. Very well," praised Roald to his son.

            "Father, it's nothing to be so excited about. I mean I have to learn this in school if I want to pass senior year," Jon protested. 

            "But remember Jonathan, the more that you know about the present times, the easier it will be for you to find out more about Tortall. What you may think about this may seem like no big of a deal but to your mother and I it is," Roald said quietly.  He left Jon to think about this before he turned to Alanna, "What is the worst that could happen during this entire ordeal?"

            She had to think about this question. Yes, they could loose their lives and if that is to happen then the past and future will change dramatically. Yes, they could loose their freedom if they are to loose this battle and Wyatt could loose his happy life- it's already been torn by the fact that his father was a White Lighter and mostly gone to see the Elders, and if he lost the last of his almost perfect family then who knows what could happen. But the worst… "The Source becoming too powerful for us to handle," she finally answered. 

            "OK, back to Capami- how are we going to bust into that meeting," Paige spoke up.

            "We can revise one time traveling spell that is in the Book already," Phoebe suggested.

            "I agree, let's start looking and get moving!" Piper ordered. No one knew what was in store for them, but admitting privately to themselves that Alanna's words were true was enough to scare the hell out of them. They only prayed that the Source didn't become too hot to handle. 

There! Done w/ 7! Yeah! OK It may take a little while for the descriptions to be posted but never fear they WILL be here! LOL

Ciao,

Alanna-Lianna

P.S. If you want to see how I'm doing with the posting my e-mail is: alimluvshrh@yahoo.com Have Fun!


End file.
